The Used
by Cloud-Uchida01
Summary: James, a 14 year old boy and a monster, is trying to make peace with both humans and monsters. But, when Saladin gets and idea everything goes to hell in a handbasket. See what happens and i promise that its a good read!
1. The Beginning

**THe Used**

A clear lifeless path lay ahead and only I knew where it led. Some humans believe this path goes to Heaven or Hell but, their wrong. It either leads to a life of torment or to a life of immortality. Well, since I'm the only one of my kind that is good, I'll try to find new people to possess and help out against my fight. But, who could help me? I began walking the path and wondered on who to possess. "James! Where have you been?" yelled Jake. I turned to see him but, he was nowhere in sight. "Stop being invisible you idiot!" I yelled. "Well, excuse me for being a damn monster! Where's that child you told me you would have for me?" Jake asked. I shook my head and said "I don't have the child. She escaped me." Jake let out a long, low growl and said "Stupid idiot, bring me my VICTIM!" "I WILL. Be patient, Jake! Damn!" I yelled. I began to walk again and I heard Jake follow me to where I was going. His loud footsteps echoed through the forest and his deep breathing meant that he was pissed. I smiled, revealing my sharp teeth and I felt anger in Jake. "I'll get the girl and then you can eat her or do whatever you want with her. Okay, Mr. Pissy?" I said. "Fine! Have her by midnight tonight." Jake said. His presence disappeared and I finally got to be alone.

I finally walked into the city of Ozark. What a pitiful place, I thought. Nothing but, old people and idiots who walk the street. I walked to the school that was in session and made my way to the office. A woman was at the front desk and she asked "May I help you?" "Do you have a child by the name of Keyonna?" I asked. "Yes. Are you checking her out?" the lady asked. "Yes, her parents both were sent to the hospital and they put me in charge of Keyonna." I lied. "Okay." the lady said. She intercomed for Keyonna and in a short period of time, a young girl was walking up the hallway. She walked up to me and I said "Keyonna, I'm taking you to the hospital to see your parents."

She gasped and said "What happened?" I grabbed her hand and led her outside and into her doom. "They got into a car accident." I said. I lead her through the forest and onto the path. "Umm, the hospital is that way." Keyonna said pointing to the other direction. I felt Jake's presence and said "Okay Jake, here's your bitch." A loud thumping sound came from the trees and Jake appeared in his monster state. His leathery wings spread out, blocking the sunlight and his muscular gray arms reached out for Keyonna. She screamed as Jake pulled her closer to him. She stared up at his face and screamed some more. His blood red eye shined and his sharp, long fangs showed as he smiled. "Food!" he said, biting into her body. Blood flew everywhere and gore filled the scene as Jake began to eat the poor girl. "Pig." I said. Jake snarled at me and I just laughed at him. As he finished he let out a monstrous burp that shook the earth. Blood trickled down his pale face and bits of flesh was stuck in between his bloody teeth. "Your such a pig. You know how father feels about burping after eating. Should I tell him about this? Hm?" I questioned.

"If your trying to piss me off, James, well mission accomplished." Jake said, wiping the blood from his hands. He wiped it onto his pants and it smeared everywhere. "Your such a bitch to me James, just wait till dad dies and I can do whatever I like." Jake said. I hate smartasses, including Jake. He always says that and he keeps forgetting that all of us are immortal. I jumped up 600 feet into the air and touched a cloud and felt like not being. Simply as that. I, then spread open my leathery wings and darted across the sky like a bullet leaving a barrel of a gun. My gray hair fluttered in the wind and I closed my eyes to feel the full effect of flying. A loud roaring voice filled the air and it yelled "JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU? Come home! And bring Jake, too. We have an important matter to discuss." "Fine Father. I'll be home soon." I said. I flew low to the ground and landed on my feet. I whistled a high note and then Jake appeared like a dog would, ready to obey. "Dad needs us." I said. We both disappeared and then reappeared in an old abandoned water plantation. Our dad stood on top of a desk and he looked pissed. His red eyes glowed redder than ever and I knew it had to do with Jake. Father stepped down from the desk and slowly walked towards us. "Some one broke the law and I wanna know who did. Someone is a traitor and is telling all the humans our secrets." Father said. I looked at Jake and he looked paralyzed and scared. "Do you know what he looks like or who he comes to?" I asked. Father looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes. It's a girl named Sarah and she must be used as a puppet to help destroy the traitor." Father said. "Use her? Why? Is that the only option?" I asked. Dad death stared me and said "There's other ways but, this way is funner and it'll be like a stakeout." "like NCIS?" Jake asked. Dad turned his anger to Jake because he hates it when monsters watch human shows and said "Damnit Jake. How many times am I going to tell you not to watch shit like that?" Jake lowered his head and said "Sorry."

After a while of talking we left to find Sarah. School was still in session so, I could go up there and check her out. A long growl came from nowhere and I looked to see who made that growl. "Jake? Is that you?" I asked, turning in every direction to see where it was coming from. "No. it's not Jake." a husky voice said. I began to run and heavy footsteps followed me. "I'll follow you and I won't stop till you do. I want to explain something to you about the law." it said. I ran as fast as I could and still the footsteps followed. A blow from behind knocked out all my breath and I fell to the ground in pain. The heavy footsteps stopped and I rolled onto my back. A tall, muscular man stood in front of me and he wore a policeman's uniform. His red eyes and black hair both shined in the light. "So, you finally decided to stop? Huh?" he said slowly. "You hit me! That's why I stopped!" I yelled. "Ya, that sometimes happens. I heard that someone broke the law and I'm the one whose gonna find out who did. You know what law is do you? It's something that cannot be broke or death will accompany you. Death is a horrible thing to see but, I like to see it. By the way, if you interfere with my operations you will die." he said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Salah Al-Din or Saladin for short." he said. I stood up slowly and looked at him carefully. He was taller than me by a foot and I was 5 foot 6 inches so, he was 6 foot 6. He analyzed me ,too, making sure that I wasn't a threat to him. "Saladin, are like a police cop or something?" I asked. He shifted slightly and said "Yeah, kinda like that but, I want to let you know something. I'll turn this whole monster nation into my own and I will have that child as my pet." He smiled at that thought and all of his sharp teeth showed and they all had blood stained onto their tips. His fangs were longer than mine and I got nervous when he stepped forward. "You want a human for a pet? Isn't that against the law?" I asked. "It doesn't say so in the ancient tomes." Saladin said.

"Why are you like this Saladin?" I asked. He stepped closer, letting his gaze pierce through me. "I'm doing this so I can establish new laws and new ways and my first decision is to make ourselves known. I'm going to attack that school Sarah goes to and eat all the kids there." Saladin said. I short of let a small smile out and Saladin saw that and smiled, too. The leaves rustled in the wind and I felt sick to my stomach. He's such an idiot. I hope he isn't that type of monster that can read thoughts. Saladin walked past me and said "I'm not an idiot only those who don't want to show themselves are the real idiots. Just like you." I got really pissed and swung at him and missed. Then, he swung at me and knocked me in my head, giving me a blistering headache. He kicked my shins and uppercut me in the chin. I was sent flying into the air and then a sharp pain entered my stomach. I laid on the ground and said "Stop! Mercy!" I curled up into a ball and covered my head. "Mercy is for the weak! I should kill you and eat your body but, since it's against the law, I won't. For now." Saladin said. He stood over me and nudged me in the back. "What are you waiting for? Kill me if you think your so big and mean!" I yelled. "I told you that it was against the law!" he said, kicking me. Saladin right now was acting like a bully, a big stronger bully than the human bullies. Saladin grabbed my shirt and hoisted me up and stood me up on my feet. But, he didn't let go of my shirt. I huffed and said "Please, let me go and I won't tell dad." "Fine. But, don't interfere with my operations." Saladin said, letting go of my shirt. I was curious at what he was doing even though he tried to kill me. "Can I come with you?" I asked. Saladin stared at me and said "Whatever, James, but if you interfere I will kill you." He began to walk off to the school and I followed like an obedient dog following it's master. I didn't know what was about to happen but, it was going to be bad.

We walked up to the school and I stopped. Kids were outside playing and they all looked happy. Kids were running around the schoolyard and playing basketball and other sports. Saladin walked into the school building and walked up to the ladies at the front desk. He grabbed a nearby painting and threw it at the ladies and it hit them. Then, Saladin hit the fire alarm and all the kids and staff members exited their classrooms. Saladin had a fierce look on his face and threw a huge fireball at the kids. The unfortunate kids that were caught in the blast burned to death. Screams of horror and anguish filled the air. I stood dumbfounded outside and then a large explosion destroyed the building. In the ruins, I could make out a figure standing with a girl in his hands. Saladin. He ran towards and past me yelling "Come boy!" I followed and I looked back. Ambulances and Fire trucks filled the scene. We hurriedly got to the forest and Saladin sat down with the girl in his lap. "Call all the monsters to the stadium and bring the elders, too." Saladin said. I felt tears running down my face and said "You didn't have to kill all those kids." Saladin got pissed and said "They were eventually gonna die anyways. So, why don't start now at killing?" I was shocked and I ran to get the elders to tell them what Saladin did.

I finally got their attention and told my long story about what happened. "Interesting. That's the first time that happened. What shall we do Elders?" Elder May asked. "Put him in the stadium and we will have the nation decide. And bring the child, too." Elder Jason said. Everyone disappeared and then a long high pitched whistle sounded through the air. I went to the stadium in the woods, hidden from humans and stood at the top of the tower. Saladin and the girl were in the center and Saladin was smiling. I felt a lot of anger and yelled "Traitor!" Saladin looked up at me and motioned for me to stand next to him. I did. The girl was almost dead and unconscious. She looked peaceful. Elder May silenced everyone and said "Saladin has done something no other would do and we want to know if he should be praised or exiled? Saladin, state why you kidnapped that girl." Saladin smiled at said "I wanted to bring the monsters up on the food pyramid. I also want to establish new order to this world of ours." I held in my anger and everyone in the stadium chanted " Praise! Praise!" Saladin held up the girl over his head and yelled in pride "Humans have just went to the bottom of the pyramid!" The girl woke up and looked down at Saladin and screamed. Saladin threw her to the ground and said to her "Your mine now, Sarah." Sarah looked up at him and tears fell from her eyes. She closed them and looked down, away from her threat. Saladin looked at me and said "Isn't this glorious?" I looked down at Sarah and then at Saladin. Everything went in slow motion for me and I just wanted it to stop. "This isn't glorious. How can you keep a human and take her away from those who love and care for her? Your sick and so is everyone else who admires this shit!" I yelled. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on me. The elders silently whispered to themselves and I stood there. I pointed at Sarah and said "What if this was you? If you won't new world laws then you can fucking have them! She belongs to no one, only to herself and her God. Leave her and the other humans alone! You're a sick monster Saladin!" Saladin's rage boiled over and he yelled "Why should we live in the shadows when humans can walk freely? That isn't fair to all of us!" "Why can't we meet with their president and make an agreement? Maybe that'll solve that!" I yelled. Everyone gasped as I said that and I didn't care. Sarah slowly stood up and hid behind me. She hugged me around the waist and Saladin growled. "Stupid human lover! If I was in charge, I would have you killed!" Saladin said. Then, he pointed at Sarah and yelled "That thing should be imprisoned and left to starve." I slowly shook my head and looked up at the elders. Elder Jason said "I think we should exile Saladin and do what James said to do. And that's the end of the Statements." Saladin completely lost his wits an ran at me, his eyes blank with rage. He swung as hard as he could at me and Sarah. We both fell to the ground and our bodies laid there. Saladin had killed us both with one swing. It was in slow motion the way we were hit and fell. Saladin smashed in both our skulls and that smashed our brains like jelly. Blood trickled from out of our noses and mouth. It pooled around us and everyone was scared. My body was draped over Sarah's. Saladin looked down at our dead bodies and said "That's what you get for loving a human." Mine and Sarah's spirits rose up from the dead bodies and we watched Saladin and the others stare at our dead bodies. Every thing began to fade and I said "We're going to a better place now." Sarah looked at me and said "I don't think as you as a monster just that you are …different."

I sadly grabbed Sarah's outstretched hand and held it tight. Everything faded away and peace came to our minds and we were both happy to know we were going to a better place. And here we are up in heaven looking down at the scene. Our bodies were so dead looking and Saladin was dragged away by 17 men. We heard his voice low and husky yelling "STUPID HUMAN LOVER!" I shook my head and an angel came to us. He looked down with us and said "Don't fear that man will go to hell for this. My name is Tyreal, by the way." the angel said. Sarah and I looked up at him. His face was hidden but we felt a warm smile and his wings were so beautiful. "Your wings. Their better than mine by the looks of it." I said. My leathery wings spread out and fluttered. Tyreal looked at me and then at Sarah and said "Your leathery wings can be replaced if you want." I smiled and said "Thanks. How is that done?" Tyreal waved his hand and my leathery wings turned to feathers and Sarah grew wings, too. Sarah looked happy but, her aura didn't feel happy. "I wasn't suppose to die. I'm only 14 years old!" Sarah said, gazing down at our dead bodies. I watched as Saladin was thrown into prison. I sat down and looked around Heaven. "How big is this place?" I asked. "It's big enough to hold a lot of people and beyond." Tyreal said. "No fair! Why can't they kill him?" Sarah asked. I remember what Saladin said about law and he broke it. I looked up at Sarah and said "They can't because he'll never leave them alone about breaking the laws even though he will be dead. Saladin is a hard headed idiot who just doesn't know the meaning of stop." Sarah smiled at me and I was happy to see her smile. Tyreal looked at both of us and said "I'll ask around if you can be resurrected from the dead." We both smiled and said "Thank You." Tyreal flew away and Me and Sarah were left alone in our Heaven. What will dad do? I stood up and said "I'll tell you why Saladin did that. Kidnapping I mean. He did it because I think because he loved you. Do you think he did that to get closer to you?" "I never had anyone kidnap me before because they loved me. I don't know but, we'll find out soon enough." Sarah said. Tyreal came back and said "You are allowed to be resurrected but. It'll be your only chance to get things right." Tyreal snapped his fingers and we both blacked out and then, we woke up in our own bodies. I sat up and looked around. I was in a casket and everyone was shocked to see me sitting up and I quickly got out and ran for the jail. Sarah was close behind following me. I wanted to know a whole bunch of shit that Saladin caused.

We finally got to the jail and sure enough there was Saladin in a jail cell bound by chains and had a sorrowful look on his face when he saw Sarah. "Sarah, your alive? How?" Saladin asked. Sarah looked at him and said "That's not important now. Why'd you do it?" she asked. I know that Saladin was like a rock but, when Sarah asked that question he eroded abit and he broke down crying. I never seen anyone cry not even my dad. But, this was great for me. "I did it because I love you, child!" Saladin said through tears. "Really? You love me? Why didn't just say so instead of kidnapping me?" Sarah said. Saladin lowered his head and continued on crying. I looked around and said "Saladin, you know your going to hell when you die for killing us." Saladin looked up at me a growled the longest, deepest growl I ever heard. I backed up a few steps and said "Sorry." Sarah didn't look scared anymore and she must of grew courage in her. Sarah sat in a nearby chair and just watched Saladin slowly rock back and forth. A guard came in and Sarah asked "Can I go in there with him?" The guard stared at Sarah and said "Sure?" He got out his keys and threw them at Sarah. Sarah found the right key and opened up the cell and went in. She kneeled besides Saladin and held his face with her hands. He smiled and the cell door closed itself and locked tightly. Saladin's chains unraveled themselves and he grabbed Sarah and bit down on her neck. "SARAH!" I yelled, trying to pull open up the cell. It wouldn't budge and I fell to my knees and thought of one thing to do to free Sarah. Kill Saladin. I grabbed a gun on the guard's uniform and aimed for Saladin's head. I pulled the trigger and the sound exploded out of the barrel and Saladin's head exploded and his dead body fell to the ground. Sarah just stood there stunned and then Saladin's spirit clawed at me through the bars. I fell to the ground and cried in pain. The scratch marks hurt like hell. Sarah slowly walked through the bars and fell to the ground, dead. "NOOO!" I yelled. I felt faint and dizzy. The world spun around me and I couldn't stop it. I saw Saladin and Sarah's spirits hug each other and fade away. I curled up into a ball on the ground and couldn't help but cry. The guard walked over to me and said "Hey, kid. Your dad's here." I didn't look up and my dad came in and sat next to me. I was expecting him to beat the shit out of me for crying over a human but, he didn't. He sung a sweet low hymn that I didn't know what it was. I looked up at my dad and then stood up to walk out but, something stopped me. I had to look at the dead bodies of Sarah and Saladin. They looked so scared and afraid. My dad stood up, too, and looked at me and then the dead bodies. "So, umm the elders are gonna make a treaty with the humans and everything's going to be fine, I guess." Father said. I began walking out and I heard Sarah's voice calling out to me but, I didn't want to listen to her or Saladin's screams of rage. I ran through the forest and ran to the forest's river that ran through it. I saw my reflection on the river's surface and threw a rock into the river to make that reflection disappear.

I huffed and kicked up some dirt and began to think hard about that decision. Will it make everyone happy? Or will it prove fatal to everyone? A sweet harmony of birds and the flowing river filled the sad air and slowly I began to walk home. Jake appeared next to me and asked "What happened Jamie?" "Stop calling me Jamie it's James. And nothing happened so, leave me alone, Mrs. Piggy." I said. Jake growled at me and I knocked him in the face, which made him even more mad at me, but I truly didn't care. I was really mad at Saladin for causing this whole mess but, I couldn't go back in time to fix this mess. Or could I? I got a brilliant idea and ran towards the elder's palace. Hopefully they would be there to help me. As I got there I heard them talking about something so, I hid behind a desk and listened. Elder Jason was saying something in a different tongue that I didn't know he could speak. All of the elders were talking weird and I couldn't understand until I heard some random person say "So, we're using the humans huh?" Oh crap. I slowly backed up only to back up into a guard that looked like he'd been eating kids for breakfast. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me up into the air and said "Sirs, I found this hiding behind the desk." The elders looked at me and then they just went back to talking. So, I guessed that meant for the guard to do away with me and throw me in prison till they could get to me. Instead, the guard told me to sit in the desk and wait till they were finished talking about whatever. I tried to figure out what they were saying but, the damn guard was breathing down my neck and always had his eyes on me. He gave me the super creeps and I tried to ignore his stares.

After a long while of boredom, the elders finally got done talking and they turned their attention to me. "Why were you hiding behind that there desk and listening onto our conversation?" elder Jason asked. "I was on my way to the this place anyways to ask you a question about going back in time to stop this from happening." I said. Elder Jason rubbed his beard and looked at the other elders and said "Time traveling? That sounds possible but, there's one thing wrong with that. We haven't invented time traveling yet." "Do you have a spell for it?" I asked, hopeful that there was a spell like that. Elder Jason looked at elder May and said "Is there?" Elder May looked through an old tome and said "Yes, but it'll only work once and it only lasts an hour." I stood up and said "I'll take that risk. I just want everything to go back to normal." I walked up to the elders and waited for their answer. "Fine, I'll gather up the ingredients but, if you screw up, there's no turning back. I hope you realize that, James." Elder May said. My happiness overflowed and I hugged elder May. "Thank you!" I yelled in happiness. Elder May had a very what-the-hell? Look on her face. I let go and said in a calm manor "Thank you for helping me Elder May. How can I help you?" Elder May fixed her dress and said "You can retrieve the ingredients for the potion." Elder May got the big tome and began reading it and she looked very sad as she got to the end of the page. "What?" I asked. "Well, there's this special ingredient that I'm afraid we might not be able to get." said Elder May. "What is it?" I asked, getting alittle bit annoyed. "It's human soul. A pure one at that but, with today's standards there's only one, his name is like yours James but, he isn't like you. Go get him and get his soul and bring it back to us." Elder May said. "How can I get his soul?" I asked. Elder Jason held up a long sword and handed it to me. "Stab him through the heart and his soul will magically be bind to this sword." he said. I grabbed the sword and put it in one of my belt loops and went of to find this James guy. I walked through the forest and Jake followed me. "Where are you going to?" he asked. "No where." I said. "Well, your walking and your going in a direction so, your going some where and why do you have a sword? And how come Dad didn't beat the shit out of you yet?" Jake asked. I got annoyed and sprouted my wings and flew high in the sky just to get away from him. The sound of wind whistling in my ear helped my concentrate and I just enjoyed the flight till Jake flew up next to me and punched me, causing me to fall abit. "HEY! What was that for?" I yelled. "For not telling me where your going." Jake said. I flew up as high as I could and ignored Jake yelling at me for flying so high. I just laughed at him and said to him "Fuck you!"


	2. Fixing then destroying

Jake got mad and flew off somewhere I didn't care about. I searched the area for this James dude and I first looked at the burned down school. Saladin really didn't have to burn down the whole damn school just to get one kid. I was still mad at Saladin for starting all of this shit in the first place. I saw someone that looked like a person that harbors the name James. I landed behind a tall building and walked up to the boy and asked "Are you James?" "Yes. Why?" James asked. I hit him hard on the head and picked him up and flew off into the sky. James's limp limbs hung low and it was sort of weird for me to see that. The sky was beginning to grow dark and stars began to show themselves in the sky. I wondered day in and day out what it would be like to be human. I landed in the forest and pulled out my sword and laid James on the ground and stabbed him in the back. When I pulled the sword out the blade was glowing the same color as James's soul. I sort of smiled and went back to the elders and gave them the sword.

Elder May took the sword and placed it in a purple liquid and let it sit there for awhile. I sat at a desk and just watched the purple liquid slowly bubble up and spill over the pot. Elder May quickly went over there and stirred it for abit and then went back to making step two of the time traveling potion. I sat back and just closed my eyes and tried not to fall asleep. Elder Jason had already fallen asleep and he was snoring like a pig. "Oh, Elder Jason has a breathing problem and he snores like a pig." Elder May said to herself. I smiled to myself and said "He sounds like Jake when he eats food." Elder May smiled and said "What you did there in that arena was a brave thing to do. Thankfully the angels brought you and Sarah back. I heard what happened from the beginning. So, what do you plan on doing with this potion?" "To stop Saladin from doing all of this and hopefully stop all this shit about monsters being low on the food chain. I want everyone to be equal. I'll make things right." I said.

"That's very noble of you, James." Elder May said. "Thank you Elder May." I said. The potion was almost complete and I was very nervous to go back in time and stop this from happening. Elder Jason snorted awake and said "What's going on? Where am I?" I rolled my eyes and said "The potion for time travel is almost complete. And your in the same place from when you fell asleep, Elder Jason." Elder Jason rubbed his almost bald head and said "Oh. Sorry." Elder May shook her head and said "You two are just so adorable." "Is it ready yet, Elder May?" I asked, quickly changing the mood from happy to sad. "Just about." Elder May said. I stood up and went over to the table and watched Elder May work on the potion. I looked at the book and the instructions looked simple enough for me to follow without screwing things up. I huffed and said "So what do I have to do?" "You have to walk through a portal that this liquid will create and do what you have to do and you have to get out because the portal will stay up for so long." Elder May said. "How long will I have?' I asked. "About 12 hours, that's enough time to stop Saladin, convince our past selves to make a treaty with the humans, and hopefully get Sarah and Saladin together, since he loves her." Elder May said. I nodded my head in agreement and just watched her finish up the potion.

"It's ready! James come here!" Elder May said. I went over to this thing that looked like a demonic altar. Elder May held out a bottle of purple liquid and said "Hold this and when you pour it onto the altar you must think of the time you want to go to and you must have clear image on it." "Okay. I will." I said. I pulled out the cork and breathed out heavily and began to think of the time I wanted to go to and then I began to pour the purple liquid onto the altar. A portal slowly began to appear and I saw the exact time that I wanted to go. The hour before Saladin attacked me. I finished pouring the liquid and said "Do I go in now?" Elder May nodded her head "yes" and I went into the portal. I went through to the other side and it felt weird watching myself go to Ozark to get that Keyonna girl. I ran to where I knew Saladin would be and that was the jail. I went in and walked up to the front desk where a young girl was sitting. "May I help you?" she asked. "Do you know if Saladin works here?" I asked. "Yes, he does work here. Why do you want him?" she asked. "Something important came up and I really need to see him." I said. The girl picked up a phone and dialed and number and said "I need Saladin up at the front desk please." and she hung up. "He's on his way." she said, giving me a creepy smile.

After a few minutes of waiting, Saladin finally walked in and looked at me. "What do you want you little runt?" he asked. I walked up to him and said "Why don't we talk outside?" Saladin shrugged his shoulders and followed me outside. "So, what is it?" he asked. "I know what you are going to do and I'm here to stop you. You can't capture humans and use them as pets." I said. Saladin got the pissed look on his face and said "How'd you know?" "I'm not stupid! There's always one person in the bunch that always wants to ruin everything! You know that girl, Sarah, that you've been stalking for awhile now? Well, if you decided to kidnap someone, you'd kidnap her! You love her! If you do this, she'd end up dead!" I said. Saladin's face changed from pissed to shocked. "How do you know?" he asked. "I'm from the fuckin' future! You tried to take Sarah and you end up killing me and her! Then, somehow, we come back to life and we go visit you in jail and you kill Sarah and yourself and now this." I said. Saladin stood there silently and said nothing. "You can help me from preventing this future by going with me to the Elders and convince them to make treaty with their human president, okay?" I said. Saladin looked at me and said "If I do, will I be able to have Sarah as my girlfriend?" "Hopefully. You look like a nice man and in a girl's mind you might be cute. To me, your scary." I said.

Saladin smiled and said "I guess I'll help you. What's your name?" "James. Now let's go." I said. We both began to walk to the Elders' palace and I saw that Saladin was thinking hard about what I had said and his face looked funny, the way it was twisted into thinking mode. We found Elder May sitting outside of the palace and she was in a rocking chair, knitting a sweater. I walked up to her and said "Elder May, can we speak with you for a moment?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Sure. What's on your mind?" "Well, Saladin and I want you to make a peace treaty with the humans. If we do then, we won't have to live in the shadows and fear for our lives. Humans won't hate or fear us and we won't hate or fear them. So, can you please do that for me?" I said. "That sounds like a dandy idea!" Elder May said. I smiled and said "Are you going to do it?" "Yes I am, young man." Elder May said. I looked at Saladin and he was smiling a big smile. Elder May stood up and walked into the palace and I turned to Saladin and said "Now, you and Sarah can be together." "Yes!" Saladin said. I walked back to the spot where the portal was and whispered to myself "I hope this works." and I went through the portal.

I stepped through the portal and I stepped out on to the altar. Elder May and Elder Jason stood there waiting for me. They both were smiling at me and Elder May said "You did it! Humans and monsters are living peacefully together now!" "Really? I did?" I asked. "Yes!" Elder Jason said. I ran outside and down the path that I usually took and saw my dad walking towards me. "Son, humans and monsters are together now. It kind of is annoying to see Saladin and Sarah kissing. Blah!" Dad said. "Where are they?" I asked. "Down at the park. Why?" Dad asked. "No reason. I just wanna know." I said. I quickly made my way to the park and found Saladin and Sarah on the swings, holding hands and kissing. I went up to them and said "Saladin, are you happy that you and Sarah are together?" Saladin stopped kissing Sarah and said "Yes, I am. Thank you, James." "Your welcome. Do you have any plans for the both of you?" I asked. "We're getting married in two months and after we get married we are going to move to Germany to raise a family there." Saladin said. I smiled and went back home to see how Jake was fairing with all of this. I unlocked the door and went inside the house to find Jake curled up onto a ball in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. "Humans. Their everywhere! Why?" Jake asked. "Well, the monsters and humans signed a peace treaty so everyone can live freely. Isn't that good?" I asked. "No! Where's the fear in everyone's eyes when we come by and why is Saladin fucking kissing a human girl? It's so creepy!" Jake said. "So? It's better than living in constant fear of being hated or feared. We can adapt to humans, Jake. You just have to try." I said. Jake was being such an ass right now and he didn't want to listen to me. He just wanted the old world back so he could eat humans like a friggin pig. His wings twitched involuntarily and his eyes looked at me. "It was you! You're the one who started this!" Jake said, standing up. "I did it for a reason! Jake if you weren't such a block head you would understand!" I yelled. Jake red eyes glowed with hatred and he yelled "You didn't help anyone! Humans were meant to stay in their territory and mate with other humans! Not monsters! Do you want some monster/human hybrid going around? You! Are! An! IDIOT!" My anger boiled over it's limit and I sucker punched Jake in the face as hard as my monster strength could. Jake flew back 50 feet and I ran after his flying body. I jumped into the air and kicked his head into the ground.

I was prepared for him to get up and beat me up but he didn't. He was dead. I realized what I had did and freaked out. "Oh god, I killed Jake! What am I gonna do? Dad's gonna kill me!" I said. I picked up Jake's dead body and carried it to the river and threw it in there. I felt tears go down my face and I knew that I had to make it look like that Jake had gone hunting and he saw an animal go into the river and he drowned trying to follow it. That sounded good enough for me. I watched Jake's corpse float down the river and then disappear behind some trees. I slowly walked back home and sat down on the ground and buried my face in my hands. I heard Dad walk in and he sat by me and asked "What's wrong, James?" "Nothing, I'm just tired that's all." I said. I stood up and went to my bed and laid down for awhile. I didn't want to be up when Dad finds Jake dead in a river.

A couple of hours passed and I was more than ready to get up and leave for awhile to avoid Dad's anger or sorrow, probably both but, he didn't find Jake's body yet. Good thing, too. Because I didn't feel like getting up and leaving right at this moment. I was nervous and happy at the same time which was a good combination for me. I sat up and looked around the room and it felt empty without Jake farting or talking in his sleep. I jumped off of bed and walked down the hallway and went outside and sat on the porch. It was dark out and I was enjoying the peace until I heard someone scream. I shot up and ran to where I thought I heard the scream and unfortunately for me it was down by the river. I saw Mom standing a foot away from Jake's corpse and I just played dumb and asked "What the hell happened?" "Jake is dead! He must of drowned and…..and I'm getting your father! Stay here!" Mom said. She ran back to the house and when she was gone out of view, I made a mad dash into the forest to escape. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop until I knew that I was safe. I sat on a stump and tried to breathe normally. I heard someone walking towards me and I turned and saw Saladin standing two feet away from me. "What's up?" Saladin asked. "I killed Jake! He made me so mad and I killed him!" I yelled, breaking down into tears. Saladin gave me a bear hug and then he sat by me and said "Did you tell your parents?" Saladin asked. "No! I got scared and ran away!" I said. Saladin looked at me and said "You can stay with me until all of this passes over, okay?" "Okay." I said. I stood up and Saladin lead me through the forest to his house.

His house was a small one story house that had a few broken windows and it looked old and disgusting. He opened up the door and a cold breeze rushed out of the house and so did a sweet scent of amber. We walked in the house and it looked gloomy. It was dim inside and papers laid everywhere and books were stacked on one side of the room. A couch stood all alone in middle of it all and it had a few papers and books on it. "You live alone?" I asked. "Well, yeah until Sarah moves in when we get married." Saladin said. Saladin went over to the couch and pushed off the books and paper and sat down and so did I. "Where do you sleep?" I asked. Saladin smiled and said "I don't sleep at all. For some reason I can't go to sleep. I'm an insomniac." I looked at him and said "How many years have you hadn't have any sleep?" "16 years. Pretty long, eh? Any human would have been dead from the lack of sleep but not I." Saladin said. "Interesting. How long do you think they'll still be on this?" I asked. "Since they are parents and they must care deeply for Jake because I heard your mom's scream 7 miles away. So, they'll probably never forget about it and then they'll probably be on your tail for awhile since you ran away. Right now they must either be worried or mad. They might of found out about you murdering Jake and I bet they're going to call me any moment now." Saladin said.

And right after he said that, the phone rang and he answered it. I heard my mom frantically scream from the phone and I was scared to death when I heard my name being said over and over again. Saladin tried his best to calm her down but it was no use so he said "Calm down or I'll hang up and neither of us will be happy." The other side of the phone went dead silent and Saladin said "Good. Now say the whole thing over again and this time more calmly." She explained everything that she knew and all the time she was explain Saladin was just sitting there listening on and on. He could of easily said that I was here and turn me into the police but he didn't. My mom freaked out and the line cut off and Saladin put down the phone and looked at me. "She said that she's gonna alert everyone about where you are and they know that you killed Jake and let me tell you, they are pissed as fucking hell." Saladin said. I stood up but Saladin pulled me back down and said "Relax, James. C'mon I never seen you this scared." "Okay, I'll try not to freak out." I said but on the inside I was freaking out. Saladin stood up and said "They won't look in a cops house because they know that a cop will always turn in the bad guy. So they won't look here. Just stay here until everything calms down and try not to draw attention to yourself, okay?" I nodded my head "yes" and Saladin went out to join the search for me. He only did that so he wouldn't draw attention to himself and to me.

I sat back and said "Thank you, Saladin." I could rest alittle bit now and I trusted Saladin because I made him a new man when I went to the past to fix everything. I felt like that all of that was all my fault because I followed him to the school instead of stopping him from causing all this mess. But that wasn't important now. What was important was that I could go into hiding until I was scott free of the murder mishap. I stood up and walked over to a stack of books and began to look through them to find out if Saladin had any dark thoughts or anything to do with his girl, Sarah. I flipped through book after book and a note fell out of the one that I was flipped through. I put the book down and bent down to pick up the note. I grabbed it and I stood up straight and open it. I read it and it was all about Sarah and monsters being able to love humans. I put the note back into the book and went back to looking through books. There was a knock at the door and I put the book down and hid behind the big stack of books. "Saladin? Are you in there?" a man asked through the door. He knocked on the door again and again until he finally got the idea that Saladin wasn't there and he left. I came out from behind the books and I stood up and went over to the couch and laid down on it for awhile.

Saladin came back after five hours of searching for me and he sat down on the couch, covered in sweat and he was panting heavily. "God that woman can run!" he said. I watched him pant and sweat for awhile and then he cooled down enough to go take a shower in his bathroom. I heard him start the water and the curtains open then close. Boy was I in trouble for accidentally killing Jake. He started it anyways and I just wanted to go home and tell mom and dad that Jake started it and I lost control but I couldn't because they would sent me to jail. And jail is not a good place to go if you are young and weak. Including when you have a tight butt. I freaked out at that though and decided to think about something else besides being raped in a jail. I heard Saladin start to sing in the shower and I said nothing to stop him. It was creepy that he was singing in the shower when he knew that I was in the room next to the shower but, oh well that's him not me.

After a while I fell asleep on the couch and Saladin was over by the stack of books researching and writing about various things. I dreamt of the way Jake looked at me and the way I killed him and everything was so vivid to me in that dream. I had all my senses in that dream and it was creepy as hell for me. I felt Jake's skin as I punched him, I heard the sickening crack of Jake's skull, I saw the look on his face when I punched him, I smelt nothing but my own breath and I tasted the sweat on my face and alittle bit of blood. That dream played over and over again until I woke up screaming "Stop! STOP IT!" Saladin didn't expect that and he jumped from where he was sitting and he nearly had a heart attack. "Goshdammit James, you scared me half to death!" Saladin said. "Sorry. My brain played the same dream over and over again of me killing Jake." I said. I looked down and a few tears escaped from my eyes. Saladin went over to me and he kneeled down next to me and said "It'll be alright if you don't go outside until everyone thinks your dead, okay?" "Okay." I said. That pieace of advice really didn't help me at all but I managed to find some good in it so I just laid back down and went back to sleep. This time I didn't dream of me killing Jake.


	3. Jailtime

I woke up to the daylight piercing through the blinds and I sat up to see Saladin over by the stack of books looking through them, again. "Why do you keep going through your books?" I asked. "To make sure that I know everything and that I understand it all. Plus, it's the only pass time for me." Saladin said. Saladin stood up and walked over to me and patted me on the back and said "You like to squirm in your sleep. It looked like you were snaking your way out of a pipe." I looked at him and asked "You watched me sleep?" "Well, what else was I expose to do besides read and write?" he asked. I said nothing and looked over at the stack of books and tried not to think about what happened last night. "Are you hungry, James?" Saladin asked. "No. I'm good." I said. Saladin sat next to me and said "Are you sure? You look hungry?" "Yes, I'm sure." I said. Saladin looked around the house and stood up and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. I heard all sorts of pots and pans being rattled around and I just laid back down and turned so that I was laying on my stomach.

There was nothing to do except to sleep and walk around the house trying to keep sane. I stood up and began to walk around the house and I guess Saladin was starting to get tired of me being bored because he pulled me down next to him when I passed by him. He sat me on his lap and said "Would you stop? I can find you something to do and it'll probably be carrying all of these books across the house." I gave him a look and said "I'm good, I'll just go back to sleep or count the ceiling tiles." Saladin let me stand up and I walked over to the couch and laid down and looked up at the ceiling and counted the tiles. I got up to 30 and then I got really bored as hell and began to daydream about various things that I could remember. I wanted to think about what would happen if I got caught but, Saladin said that it was making him nervous and that it was unhealthy for me. I slowly shook my head at that thought and decided to take up that offer that Saladin had given me. I went over to him and asked "So, you want me to carried these books over to where?" Saladin looked up at me from a book and he smiled a big smile. "Over there by the kitchen and make sure that they don't get damaged. They are already damaged and I don't want to add to that, okay?" Saladin said. I nodded my head "yes" and picked up a bid stack of books and slowly carried them over to the kitchen. I sat them down and went over for the next stack.

After the 8th stack my arms tired out and I accidental dropped the 9th stack and I fell down with it. Saladin laughed as hard as he could at me and I just stayed there on the ground embarrassed as hell. I slowly got up and put all the books back into a stack and then I picked them up and carried them into the kitchen and Saladin was laughing the whole entire time. I went over to get the last stack and I picked it up but, it was too heavy for my tired arms. I sat down and tried to relax but Saladin wanted to poke fun at me by, poking my arms. "Your so tense and funny! Your muscles gave out on you! Oh my god!" Saladin said, laughing. I just let him laugh and I got tired of him laughing so I plugged up my ears with my fingers and tried to hold in my anger. After two minutes, Saladin finally stopped laughing and it was back to serious business of carrying books and research. I carried the last stack over into the kitchen and I felt really tired and said "Can I take a nap?" "Sure." Saladin said. I went over to the couch and laid down and fell asleep. I has a weird dream that was a different version of me killing Jake. I was standing on a bridge and so was Jake but, he was sort of leaning over to see the water that was rushing beneath us. I ran over to him and pushed him off the bridge and I could feel the skin on his back when I pushed him off. I stood over the bridge laughing like an idiot and then my parents came and they both had guns and they shot me dead.

I woke up scared half to death and Saladin was pretty much used to this and he didn't get scared. I looked around to make sure that Saladin and I were the only ones in the house. We were and I laid back down and fell back asleep. I had another version of the dream except this time I was the one being killed. I dreamt that Jake was hitting the crap out of my face and I felt every punch and then he picked me up and threw me across the yard and then stomped my face into the ground and then he threw me into the water and I felt sick to my stomach. I felt everything and I had all of my senses and I wanted to cry and then turn myself in so these nightmares would just end. I opened my eyes and sat up and saw Saladin sitting in a chair writing in a book of his. "Saladin." I said. He looked up at me and he asked "What is it?" "I keep having nightmares about me killing Jake and I'm scared." I said. "Did you pee yourself?" he asked. I squinted my eyes at him and said "NO! Why would I do that?" Saladin shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. Just wondering. Don't be scared about it. They're just dreams, James. They won't hurt you." I said nothing and then went back to sleep because I was still sleepy. Saladin walked over to where I was and sat on my back and he waited for me to tell him to get off. But, to tell the truth, Saladin was acting like a heavy blanket and I was warm under his butt. Saladin was just waiting and he was reading a book, too.

After awhile, Saladin's butt fell asleep and he got off of me and sat somewhere else. I stayed asleep and I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in my dreams and outside of my dreams. I slept on and I was actually enjoying my dreams because it was mostly about my life before this whole mess started and I was happy. I woke up when there was this loud knock at the door and I sat up and I was nervous at who it might be. The door flew off it's hinges and a whole SWAT team came rushing in. A tall muscular man grabbed me a dragged me off into a van and they did the same with Saladin. I was screaming the whole entire way and I was scared as hell. They threw us both into the van with such forced that it caused the van to rock back and forth one time. Saladin and I laid on the ground in a crumbled heap and we both were in severe pain. There were two other people in there with us and they looked like they could kill us anytime they wanted but they were scared, too. Saladin sat up and sat me up, too and he was shocked at this all. I was scared enough to lay up against him and nearly cry at the thought that I was gonna die in prison.

The van stopped suddenly, sending all of us to fly to the front and all of them smashed up against me. The back doors opened and four guards grabbed us and I was the last out. The guard grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the van and he dragged me into the prison. We got to the front desk and the guard yanked me up by my hair and he smashed my head against the counter and he put a pen in my hand. "Sign the roster and then I'll take you to you new home, convict." the guard said. I signed my name and he dragged me by my hair and as he dragged me through the prison, all of the convicts laughed at me and they all yelled "You got the special type of being brought in! Loser!" The worst part was about to come for me because my cell was on the very top of the 8 floor prison. We went up the stairs and each stair I hit with my back and my back it hurt plus the pain of being pulled by my hair. We finally got to my cell and he threw me into the cell and closed the cell door. I was the only one on the top level of the jail and I had a nice view of outside. I could pretty much see everything and I was alone. I got on the top bunk-bed and rubbed my sore scalp. I heard footsteps and Saladin was thrown into the same cell as me. The other two were stuffed into a cell below us. So, that meant that me and Saladin pretty much were alone on the top 8th level of the jail.

Saladin bunked on the bottom bunk-bed and he laid down and said "I don't know how they found out. Someone must of figured out where you were since you weren't anywhere. So, they thought about my house. Damn their smart. And what was all that laughing about?" I looked at him and said "The guard dragged me all the way from the van to our cell by my hair and my scalp still hurts." "You won't see the last of that guard because when I was signing the roster I saw you name and his next to each other. His name is Max, by the way." Saladin said. "Great. By the time I get out of here, I'll be bald." I said. "Max doesn't just pull hair. He does all sorts of things to you to make you move and he doesn't like it when you look him in the eyes. I should know, I used to work with him." Saladin said. "What'd he do to you?" I asked. "He'd slap, kick, punch and push me as hard as he could and I usually end up with a broken bone or two. Max is even harder on the inmates and he must really hate you because usually he would drag people by their arms not their hair or does that means he likes you? I don't know." Saladin said. My eyes got wide and I stared off into deep space at that sentence that Saladin said. It was still light out but, it felt dark to me because I was in jail with Saladin and a guard that either loved or hated me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it that much. I was nervous and scared of all the things that could happen to me.

At noon, the jail warden came to our cell and he looked like he was about to bite someone's head off. "You two are in severe trouble about killing that boy and Saladin, I'm disappointed in you. Well, new boy, I'm warden Thane and I will kick your ass if you don't listen to me, got it?" Warden Thane said. "I got it, sir." I said. The warden left and Max, the guard, stood by the cell doors and he had a big automatic guns in his hands. I looked around the cell and I jumped off the bed and went over to the window and looked outside. "Don't get any ideas, convict. I'll shoot you dead if I have to." Max said. "I'm not, sir. I'm just looking out at the view." I said. I didn't want to get onto Max's nerves so, I didn't mouth off to him like I usually do to other people. Max gave me the evil eye and I backed off and went back onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head. Max didn't want to leave me alone so he kept on bugging me about the little things I do like go pee. He'd always say "If you are trying to pee the evidence away then it's no use because it is in your blood." I'd roll my eyes and tried to ignore him but he just won't stop. And all through this Saladin was asleep on his bunk. I laid down on my bunk and turned to face the wall and I just analyzed the wall and tried to make sense of this.

I fell asleep and had a peaceful dream and I wanted to just die right now because I knew that I was going to die in prison either by old age or by Max. And hopefully I'll die of old age then by Max. Or probably by suicide would be best and I won't die by both or one of them. I woke up because I heard Max yelling "Wake up! Foods here!" I jumped off of my bed and Max opened up the cell door and Max grabbed me and put me on his shoulder and carried me down to the mess hall. Everyone was laughing at me and they were pointing and saying "Maxy's got a new bitch!" Max threw me down onto a table and said "Wait here and if you move from this spot I'll shoot you dead." I didn't even breathe and I was afraid to move alittle like to breathe or swallow. Max came back with a plate of food and it was only bread and milk and the other inmates got more food than I did. Max pushed me off the table and put my plate on the table and said "Get up and sit down and eat your damn food." I did and I ate all of my food in less than 5 minutes and I drank all my milk slowly because I was terrible afraid of Max. After I was finished Max grabbed me and dragged me back to my cell well before the other inmates were done with their food. He threw me into the cell and he came in with me. He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall and he smiled a wicked smile. I screamed so loud that the inmates in the lunchroom heard me loud and clear. Max dropped me and he began to be me to death with the butt of his handgun. Each hit hurt worst then the last one and I began to cry and scream uncontrollably. I tried to shield myself but Max would just pin my arms behind me with handcuffs. He hit me as hard as he could in the face and then when I thought he'd stop, he'd start kicking me until I bled through my mouth and nose. He uncuffed me and he threw me onto my bed and he said "Next time I won't go easy on ya."

I continued on crying like a baby and Saladin came back from lunch and he got into bed with me and he held me close to him. After a while, I stopped crying and Saladin managed to wipe off all the blood from my face and he didn't ask me what happened because he didn't want me to cry again. I fell asleep after a while and Saladin slept next to me in my bunk so that I would feel safe. It began to get dark and the warden turned off all the lights and we all went to bed. Max stood by the cell door and I felt his cold stare even though I was asleep. I had a dream about him beating me up and I got scared and decided not to sleep anymore until all of this was over. Saladin wasn't asleep either and he whispered in my ear, "What did he do to you?" "He attacked me! He beat the shit out of my face with the butt of his gun and then he cuffed me and kicked the shit out of my face then when he was done he told me that he wasn't gonna go easy on me next time." I whispered back to him. Saladin looked at me and said "You probably should tell the warden but, the again the warden doesn't like anyone. Maybe we can get Sarah to tell the warden that Max is using unnecessary force on you." "Okay. When's visiting hours?" I asked. "Noon to four pm." Saladin said. "Does Sarah know your in jail?" I asked. "Yesterday when they brought us in, I asked for one phone call and I called Sarah to let her know that I was in jail and to visit me when she got the chance." Saladin said.

I sat up and looked at Saladin through the darkness and smiled at him. It was so dark in the jail and yet I knew that Max was staring at me with his cold stare. I climbed over Saladin and got off the bed and I landed softly onto the concrete floor and made my way over to Max. He didn't notice me so, I took advantage of that and I managed to grab his hand gun and slowly pulled it out of Max's belt loop. I put the gun in my pocket and went back to bed and place the gun under my pillow. "What are you doing you crazy kid?" Saladin asked, his mouth close to my ear. "I have a plan to get rid of Max and I'll make it look like suicide, okay? If we are going to stay here for the rest of our lives then we better have to live without Max beating me up." I said. Saladin shook his head and turned to face away from me and he said "It better work." "It will." I said.


	4. Hell and Mayhem

I spent the rest of the night planning the fall of Max the terrible. The one thing I forgot to think about was what would happen if another guard came to drag Saladin out to lunch but, I think I'll just wing it whenever that may come. At morning time, I put the gun in my pants and jumped off of bed and Max grabbed me and dragged me down the hallway but my legs and everyone was laughing and I guess I was kind of happy because I laughed, too, until someone yelled "Maxy's bitch gonna get buttfucked by Maxy!" and that just ruined everything for me, until I got a brand new idea. Well, it depends if Max is gay or not. If he is gay and if he is going to rape me than I would use that as cover up. It was simple, before Max rapes me I'll shoot him and just say that his gun went off and killed him. But, I have to shoot him in his legs and let him bleed to death then let someone know that Max was shot. God I hope this works for me or I'm gonna avoid tall, muscular men for the rest of my life. We got to the lunchroom and Max body slammed me onto the table and he went to go get my breakfast.

I waited for him to get back and I was starting to doubt my plan to kill him. What if this doesn't work or what if the gun jams or doesn't have any ammo in it? I had to think positively and when Max came back, he looked even more pissed than he did ten minutes ago. On the tray was cereal and water and the thing he did next, locked my plan in to kill him and there was no turning back. He set the tray down and got the water bottle and uncapped it and poured it all over me then he threw the cereal on me and I lost all my marbles at that point. "Bitch! Why'd you do that! Fuck you asshole!" I yelled. Everyone in the jail turned and looked at me and Max. Max twisted his face in pure hate and anger and he grabbed my he dragged me into the shower room and he threw me in there and he closed the door behind him and he pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at me. "Say that again! I didn't hear you!" He said. I got horribly scared and said nothing even when he put the barrel in my face. I totally forgot that I had a gun, too, and when he put hid finger on the trigger I lost it completely and cried and begged for mercy. Max shoved the barrel of the gun into my mouth and said "I dare ya to say it again! I'll blow your brains out! Nobody calls me a bitch or an asshole! I should of killed you the moment I saw your ugly little face!"

"Please don't!" I yelled, moving my face away from the gun. He cocked the gun and he turned on all the showers to drain out all the noise that was going to come from this room. Max and I got all wet and sweaty because he turned the shower on high heat. Stream floated everywhere and I could hardly breathe because of the humidity and steam. Max came over to me and he shot me in the leg and I screamed in pain and the blood began to flow from my wound and it ran down to the drain. Max cocked the gun again and pointed the gun in my face and I felt around for the gun that I stole from him. I found it and I pulled it out and pointed it at him and said "Back off or I'll shoot!" Max didn't even flinch at the sight of the gun in his face. "Wanna play like a big boy does? Playing with a gun is bad for your health." Max said. He swiftly kicked the gun out of my hand and it flew to the other side of the shower room. Then, he hit me as hard as he could with his gun. I got hit in the face and the hit was so strong that my face hit the ground. I began to crawl to get to the other side of the shower room to get the gun. Max was enjoying my pain and he stomped on my back and yelled "Crawl you worthless pieace of shit. CRAWL!" Then I felt Max sit on my back and the barrel of the gun on the back of my neck. I laid my face down on the wet floor and said "I give up. Shoot me." Max looked at me and smiled and said "Say that again? I didn't hear you." "SHOOT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone in the lunchroom heard me yell that. Max laughed evilly and he pulled the trigger and he blew my brains out. Max stood up and dragged my corpse to the lunchroom and he put it on the table and he said "Awww. He committed suicide by cop. He forced it on himself." Saladin looked at my corpse and he cried silently to himself and said "Stupid kid. I should of stopped him." Everyone looked at him and they all said nothing because they were afraid that they were going to be next. My spirit drifted slowly up into heaven and I landed right on the same cloud I had landed on the last time I was killed. I looked down at the whole scene and watched as Max dragged my corpse to the morgue. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the same angel that resurrected me, standing there. "Got killed again?" he asked, in a whiney voice. "Yes. Max killed me and I sort of told him to kill me. He made me so mad, just like Jake did. But this time I ended up dead instead of Max." I said.

"You need to make better decisions, James. Your starting to drift away from your rightful thinking and that ended up with you dead." he said. I looked up at him and said "Can I get resurrected one more time?" The angel scratched his head and said "I'll ask but, I won't guarantee that you will be resurrected." "Okay, thank you." I said. The angel went away and I continued to look down at that horrible scene. Saladin was beginning to cry like a baby over my death and I felt sorry for him. Poor Saladin, I should of listened to him instead of being an idiot. I huffed in disappointment and tried not to think about it that much. The angel came back after awhile and he said "You can go to earth now but I have to watch over you alright?" "Okay." I said. A flash of light blinded me and then I woke up in a coffin and it was nailed shut. I punched and kicked the lid of the coffin until it popped off like a top. The top flew off and it scared the shit out of the morgue keeper.

"God, Kid! Your nearly scared me to death and please don't do that again!" he yelled. "Sorry. Where's Max?" I asked. "At the top floor looking over Saladin, why?" he asked. "I wanna get my revenge!" I said. I got out of the coffin and ran to the my cell to get my revenge on Max. And this time he's the one that is going to die. I finally got to the top and I saw Max staring blankly into my cell. I ran up to him and I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He flew into the railing and he nearly fell over. He looked at me with surprise than anger. "How can you be alive when I shot you in the back of your head? I saw your brains fly out onto the floor!" He said. I punched him again and then I pushed him off the railing and jumped after him. I held his head down, pointing to the ground and I held his legs together and we made impact with the ground and his head completely obliterated from his body. I pushed his body off of me and I ran back up to where Saladin was and opened up the cell door and ran to him. "Hurry! We have to escape before they come and get us!" I yelled. Saladin looked at me and he smiled and said "James, your alive! How?" "No time, let's go!" I yelled. We both got out and ran down the stairs and I grabbed Max's gun that was on the ground and cocked it and we ran out of the prison, wanted fugitives.

A cop ran after us and I shot him dead because I knew that he was going to shoot me and Saladin. Saladin was looking at me funny and he said "What will we do if the SWAT team comes and what happens if the Elders send out all of the SWAT forces to kill us?" "We'll just have to run like hell." I said, smiling. Saladin didn't smile but he did say "Your retarded." We ran as fast as we could to the house of Sarah and we kicked down the door and ran inside and Sarah got scared as hell. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. "We broke out of jail and we need a place to stay for awhile. Sorry about the door but, I got caught up in the moment." I said. Saladin went over to Sarah and gave her a big hug and said "We'll fix it but you have to let us stay here for awhile." "Okay. Start fixing the door and I'll make you guys some food." Sarah said. I picked up the door and Saladin got the screwdriver and we began to fix the door and after a while we got through and then we sat down on the couch and tried to relax. I put the gun on the table and said "So, I got resurrected again by that angel and he is watching over me to make sure I don't kill myself again." "Okay. Sounds good to me, James. Everyone is talking about what had happened. Some people say that Max raped you to death and other say that you beat your own brains out." Saladin said. "What did Max do after he brought my corpse to the morgue?" I asked.

"He dragged me by my hair to my cell and threw me into there and he threatened to beat me to death like he did you." Saladin said. "Did Max do anything after that?" I asked. "He just stared at your bed for along time and I guess he regretted doing that to you. I guess he really did love you." Saladin said. "Wha-?" I said, but I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard a whisper in my ear. _You have done wrong onto me and now I must ask that you will forgive the wrong I have done onto you. Will you forgive me, James? _I recognized that voice and it was Max's. I stood up and looked around the house and I saw Max's ghost looking at me from a distance. Saladin saw Max's ghost and he whispered into my ear "Go up to him and ask him something. I'll keep Sarah occupied in the kitchen. Saladin went into the kitchen and kept Sarah busy by kissing her all over her face. I walked over to Max's ghost and looked at him. "Why are you here, Max?" I asked. Max looked at me in the eyes and said "I want to apologize for killing you. Will you accept my apology?" "First, why did you beat the shit out of me and then kill me? Why?" I asked. Max paused for a minute and then said "I didn't want anyone to think that you were gay so I attacked you just so I could touch your skin and hair." I looked at him and asked "Your gay?"

Max grabbed my hand with his ghostly one and said "Yes, that's why they keep yelling that I got a new bitch. Are you going to accept my apology?" I looked at him and I was just weirded out by him being gay and then asking for my apology after he brutally killed me. "Sure, I guess." I said. Max smiled and said "I love you and it'll be okay if you don't love me back. I'll just have to make you love me. I hope all of this goes well for you and I hope to see you in heaven someday." I couldn't help but smile and I said "I will. See you Maxy." Max disappeared to heaven and I felt a tear go down my face and I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it. I went into the kitchen to tell Saladin that I was finished but I nearly died a third time because I saw Saladin and Sarah interacting together on the floor. You know what I mean. I slowly backed away and I ran to the bathroom to puke out my guts. The angel followed me and he was laughing at me the whole way. I slammed the door behind me and I stood over the toilet, sick to my stomach. "How can they do THAT in a kitchen near FOOD?" I asked. The angel shrugged his shoulders and said "Love can do that. Just be glad that they don't go crazy and do IT anywhere in the house." I quickly dropped the subject and said "So, did the god have anything to say when you asked for me to be resurrected again?" "All he said was okay. But, I wouldn't be going around killing myself and asking to be resurrected too much." the angel said. (I'm gonna call the angel, Angel). I looked at Angel and said "Okay. I'll try not to get killed." Angel smiled at me and said "Do you wanna go back out now?" I opened up the door and went outside to the living room and then I sat down on the couch and relaxed despite what was going on in the kitchen.


End file.
